Wooden utility poles such as those used for supporting power distribution lines, telephone cables and the like are subject to deterioration below ground due to insects such as carpenter ants and termites and to rotting caused by fungi and bacteria. Such poles are commonly treated by suitable chemicals to preserve the wood and extend the useful life of the buried portions of the pole. This treatment lasts for a substantial time, but eventually its effectiveness decreases to the extent that the pole will be attacked and damaged. In the event of extensive damage the pole must be replaced. Poles are inspected by digging the earth away and sampling the condition of the wood by use of wood auger or a core type drill; if a pole has been damaged but is still suitable for use, chemicals are applied to the pole to treat the damaged areas and to preserve the wood in its usable condition for a further period of time. This process of inspection and treatment is time consuming and costly. Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for facilitating the inspection of the underground portions of wooden bodies including wooden utility poles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a kit for facilitating the inspection of wood bodies below ground including an improved device for inspecting the body without disturbing the surrounding earth.